1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wading pools, and methods for folding pools into a compact package.
2. Description of Related Art
A trip to the beach with children presents numerous challenges and requires many precautions. Young children must be carefully watched because of the risks associated with water. Moreover children may be adverse to cold ocean surf. Wading in ocean surf is inappropriate for small children and therefore safe diversions must be arranged. Because beach equipment is typically carried by hand, there are practical limitations to their size and weight.
While one can make a temporary play pool by pouring water into a hole dug in the sand, filling it with water with a typical beach pail is difficult. Regardless, the water eventually seeps through the sand. Portable play pools are known; for example, the pool of U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,845, which has inflatable sidewalls. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,440. Inflating such a wall by blowing is difficult and time-consuming, especially in light of the short time the pool may be used at a beach.
The folding swimming pool of U.S. Des. Pat. No. 245,524 has a sidewall shown folded into twelve segments. Half of its inside face is brought against the opposite half and is then folded into six (doubled) sections. FIG. 4 shows that the folds of the sidewalls swing away from the floor to lie in the same plane as the folds of the floor. This ability to fold away from the floor, means the sidewall will not be stable when erected as shown in FIG. 1. Portions of the sidewall will be able to swing outwardly to a horizontal position and spill the water in the pool.
The pool of U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,462 has a flexible liner 12 supported on a frame. The frame can be folded with the liner as shown in FIG. 9. The frame is relatively complicated and has several rigid components. Thus this pool is relatively heavy and not easily transported. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,364.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,914 six pie-shaped segments are interlocked and held with fasteners to form a pool. This is a relatively complex structure and still uses a liner to stay watertight. Also, when collapsed, the pie-shaped segments do not lie flat, but each has a vertical and horizontal wall. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,736.
In U.S. Pat. No. 991,246 paper can be folded to form a drinking cup. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,128,211; 1,373,182; 2,236,060; 3,087,640; and 5,460,324.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable pool that can be easily carried and assembled. While the foregoing suggest using a portable pool at ocean side, such utility will arise in other contexts. For example, a portable pool will be beneficial in a backyard, on a picnic, while traveling, while poolside, when visiting friends and relatives, on a patio or deck, etc.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a folding wading pool having in an unfolded condition a floor encompassed by an annular sidewall. The floor has a plurality of lower creases diverging outwardly from a central location toward the sidewall. The sidewall has a spaced plurality of upright creases. The lower and the upright creases are foldable to: (a) contract said sidewall by folding said upright creases, and (b) collapse said floor by (i) articulating said lower creases about said central location, and (ii) swinging said sidewall toward said floor.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a method is provided for folding a wading pool. The pool, in an unfolded condition, has a floor encompassed by an annular sidewall. The method includes the step of folding the floor with a plurality of lower creases that diverge outwardly from a central location toward the sidewall. Another step is folding the sidewall with a spaced plurality of upright creases. The lower and the upright creases are folded to: (a) contract said sidewall by folding said upright creases, and (b) collapse said floor by (i) articulating said lower creases about said central location, and (ii) swinging said sidewall toward said floor.
By employing equipment and methods of the foregoing type, an improved, folding wading pool is achieved. In a preferred embodiment, a pool may be molded of elastomeric material in the shape of a short open cylinder. The floor and sidewall of the preferred pool may have a number of relieved creases formed by molding grooves in the pool. For example, a number of radial grooves may be molded on the floor with adjacent grooves placed on alternating sides of the floor. These radial grooves on the floor may intercept upright grooves on the sidewall, which may again be arranged in an alternating patterns.
This preferred pool may be folded by collapsing the floor in an umbrella-like fashion. Simultaneously, the sidewall may swing toward the floor while contracting in an accordion-like fashion. The pool will then be folded into a relatively small package that can be stored in a carrier. When the pool is in use, the empty carrier may serve as a water pail for filling the pool.